Secrets
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Ancient Rome. Just as after they conquered Southern Greece, Piper was having enough from the Romans. Stuck as a slave in the Kingdom of Rome, she didn't know she could have catch the eye of the Prince. And when that Prince knows her own secret, She knows she'll be doomed.


Summary: Ancient Rome. Just as after they conquered Southern Greece, Piper was having enough from the Romans. Stuck as a slave in the Kingdom of Rome, she didn't know she could have catch the eye of the Prince. And when that Prince knows her own secret, She knows she'll be doomed.

_Piper_

I pushed my wagon through the woods and found myself in front of my father's house. I pushed the small wooden fence open and gritted my teeth as I push the wagon more. With one huff, I drop the down the handles and wipe the sweat off my face.

I enter the house and called out for my father. No answer. Was he out again for more acting? My own father was an actor. He acts on plays. And the money he earns are just enough for him and I. I walked to the small kitchen and started to chop the apples. I was worrying about my dad more. He said he'll be back home before sun down, but it was late midnight. He wasn't home yet.

I confirmed him missing.

My name is Piper. Piper Mclean. My missing father's name is Tristan Mclean. And that's the only things I can say to you. I live in the Northern Part of Athens. I never knew my mother, and if my dad knew, he never told me.

I looked at the mirror in my small room. I had choppy hair, which I cut with my dagger, dark caramel skin tone, like my father, and ever colour-changing eyes. I could never keep up on what colour would they change into next, first brown, then to blue, then to green. It was dizzy, I swear. I comb my hair tangles and let my braided hair fall un-braided. A small storm was pouring down tonight, lightning flashed, thunder cracked. Someone knocked on my door. I jumped.

Who could be here at a middle of a storm?

I opened the door but no one was there. When I was going to close it, a small box was at the foot of the door. Curious, I shut the door and opened the box. Nothing was in there but a small letter. I picked it up, and in a beautiful, cursive writing, was a letter that scared me to death.

_Leave home._

_RUN_

There wasn't any address from whom.

The next two days, after I receive the letter, I was debating whether to leave Southern Greece or not. But another question is where should I go if I leave? I could always leave with my friend who lives in Northern Greece, Annabeth. But I think by going there, I could just have been trouble for Annabeth herself. I wouldn't want that.

And thinking about the letter, I wonder if it was from my father. Two days missing. Where was he? Was there any reason that made him missing? Was he in trouble? He was just an actor. Was there anything he ever done bad? Millions of questions had popped up in my mind. I was so worried for my father I hadn't known that the town was disserted.

It was like all the life in town was sucked in a bottle and is shut tight. The only sound that was echoing is the rustling of dust and the crunch of my footsteps. I wouldn't dare call out. I knew something was wrong and it was best to keep silent.

I keep walking until I heard voices. I press myself against the wall and looked around the corners. My fears were confirmed.

Romans.

I took a deep breath and walk slowly backwards while watching my step. Sure my footsteps could be muffled by their voices but any roman guard not around their perimeter is what I'm watching for. After a few steps, I turned and run. My breathe hitched and I prevent myself not to cry, if their hear me bawling, scared out of my own life, they'll definitely find me. I ran towards the gates of town towards the forest, only one problem stopped me. Roman guards were also posted their. I came to a halt and had to put my fist in my mouth to silence my scream. But it was too late, I let out a yelp and the roman guards turn. At first they were shock, but they overcome their senses sooner.

" Get her!" One of the romans shout.

I ran and turned to the twisted corners. Left. Left. Mid right fork, and Right. I don't know if I lose them or something. By the sounds of their armour clinking, they were close. I spotted a wooden door and by sheer luck it was open. I hid myself inside and waited for the clinks of armour to go silent. I pulled my dagger and stared at it. My father told me many times never leave home without my dagger. Now thinking about my dagger, it was like a mirror. Katoptris. Looking glass.

I press my ear against the door and hear the clinking of Armour fall silent. After a few minutes, I went out. I ran back to the outskirts of town and back to my house. I lay there silent for a few minutes. Then, I figured what will I do, with Romans around, I can't get any help from anyone from the town. Writing to Annabeth was my only option.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I write you this because this is important. Romans had taken over the Southern Part of Greece and I barely made it out of town alive. _

_When I walk in, it was deserted. The only sounds made was the rustling of dust, my footsteps, and the voices of Romans. Wherever the people are, I hope they are fine. They had five carriages. Odds of some people inside. I'll send this letter by my dove. I hope this reaches you not in pieces. And, please feed my dove. I don't know if I'll still be here by the time you write back._

Speaking of letters, I wasn't sure if she should tell Annabeth about the letter. I now understand why it said _RUN_. It was telling me to get away. Before the Romans get me. I decided not to.

_Please Annabeth, in anyway, help._

_-Piper _

I carefully folded the paper and picked up a few bird seeds. I reached into a bird cage where I keep my white dove, and feed her some seeds and perched the letter around her neck not too tight. My dove always understands me. So I hope she wouldn't get lost.

" Send this to Annabeth in Athens. If I'm not here when you come back, you know where I am now. " I said. My dove pecked my finger in affection. In matter of minutes, she was soaring high in the sky.

I sat in my kitchen in silence. My house is concealed inside the forest, so, where fort if any Romans stopped here, they won't see my house nor get suspicious. I hope so. The sounds of Wheels rolling let me bolt right up from my seat. I stood in the silence. Surely, my house won't be seen right? It's concealed by the woods.

I was wrong.

It came all so fast. I blamed myself for dithering. The Romans knocked on my door, and when I wasn't answering, they knock it down. They saw me and I tried to take a run for it, but the tied me to a sack and hit me head first on the floor. My conscience waver and I blacked out. All I knew that I was going to be dead.


End file.
